Of Coffee and Mid-Morning Regrets
by blueraspberry-butterflies
Summary: "You are a despicable human being," I moan. She shrugs. "I know." Christina and Will are having a baby and Tris and Tobias are the godparents. There's just one little problem- Tris hates him more than he likes that chocolate cake at the Dauntless Corner Store. /Modern AU, Fourtris
1. Prologue

I check my watch. 11:05. Christina's supposed to meet me at the café at 11:30, so I have time to take a quick detour. Matthew smiles at me when I get to the pet shop and pick up one of the kittens. I used to be a regular.

"Nice to see you again, Tris."

Time flies quickly saying hi to all of the puppies and hamsters and parakeets. (Sometimes I think I like animals more than I like people.) I dash to the coffee shop, bumping into someone as I run. His deep-set blue eyes glare at me as I apologize. I know those eyes, but I can't place where from.

The café is just a little ways down, and I greet Christina when I see her sitting down on the gray metal chairs. The tablecloth is black, which is a strange color choice, but then I look at the name of the café. _The Dauntless Café and Tattoo Parlour. _Oh.

"Tris!" Christina shrieks, having caught sight of me. "I haven't seen you in years!"

I grin. "Just a year and a half."

"_Just? _A year and a half is a long time."

She is right. It has been a long time since I've been in my old neighborhood. Dauntless, we called it. (It was really Faction 5, but everyone there was so crazily courageous that the mocking nickname stuck.) I had moved there from Abnegation and gone to High School with Christina, Al, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, and he-who-must-not-be-named.

No, not Voldemort.

Four. Will's second cousin, Zeke's best buddy, and an all around pain in the a-

Anyway, it had been a _long_ time since I had been here and thought about that.

High School was…strange.

Christina, Will, Al and I were all in our little group, but Christina and I were best friends, Al had an embarrassing crush on me, and Christina and Will were-

Oh, boy. That was a drama within a drama within a drama.

For a while, Will and Chris teased each other _constantly. _You wanted a day without them arguing? You wish. It was always something. Maybe Chris was a walking lie detector, or extremely tactless. Maybe Will was a walking textbook, or _ohsoboring._ Whatever the daily disagreement, all they did was provoke and annoy each other, and Al and I learned to deal with it. If they weren't being friendly and they got offended, I would get an earful of _why are you friends with __**her?**_or _why are you friends with __**him?**_ But mostly it was just stupid teasing and everything was fine.

Chris, of course, then _had_ to pull a huge prank on Will in retaliation for his calling her an idiot (she was only touchy about it when _he_ called her that, for some reason) in retaliation for her-

Whatever. The list went on and on and on.

So Will wouldn't talk to her and was _really_ mad. And I was caught in the middle. _Again._ Then, Will gained some exceptionally bad dirt on Christina, but didn't tell anyone (Al and I puzzled over that for months), and Christina could've hacked into all of his social media stuff but didn't, and it was all _so confusing._

Then Al confessed his feelings for me but Four-the-incredibly-stupid kissed me out in the middle of nowhere (I had to tutor the creep and we were yelling and then _wham_) and it all went downhill fast.

To be honest, it wasn't the greatest High School experience one could have.

Christina and Marlene and I had often referred to it as "Cry School" or "Chaos in a Building".

We were right.

So after school ended I hightailed it to London for college. It was quaint and fun and Four-free, but I had missed home more than I cared to admit. I went back for birthdays and Will and Christina's wedding and Shauna's baby shower and stuff like that, but I wanted to go back and live there again. Dauntless (Faction 5, whatever) was my home.

So for the past six months, I've lived in my old apartment. Everything's been grand and such, but I still feel like there's something missing.

A vision pops into my head-one of swirling, dark blue eyes-and annoyingly will not go away.

"Sooo…" Christina starts slowly, ending the small talk. We both like to cut directly to the chase, Christina and I. I suppose that's why we're such just great friends.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You know how things change? A lot?"

"Where are you going with this?" My mind races off. Who died? Who got divorced? Who was exiled to Antarctica?

Hey, don't laugh. If anyone could do it, Zeke could. Or Uriah.

Christina pats my hand awkwardly, as if trying to bring me back to earth. "Well…" she breaks into a large grin. "I'm pregnant!"

For a second I am stunned into silence. Then a noise comes out of my throat at a pitch that I never want to hear again and I throw my arms around her.

"This is amazing!"

She lets out a breath. "Really?"

"Of course," I say. Christina and Will are going to have a _kid._

We grab our drinks, which have just arrived. I take a sip of my coffee while Chris gulps down her apple cider, and I check out her stomach, which is in fact stating to show. How couldn't I have noticed?

"Oh, right!" Chris snaps her fingers, as if remembering something. She slaps a hand to her forehead. "I almost forgot. You're the Godmother!"

My jaw drops open. This is spectacular and such an honor but Christina seems to have forgotten that kids _don't actually like me._

I mean, I get it, even _I _don't like me, but little kids avoid me like the plague. Apparently I do not appeal to kids under seven.

I squeeze Christina hard anyway. "Thank you _so _much." I hope no one can hear the uncertainty in my voice.

She continues. "Now I know you're complete and utter crap with kids-"

Nice observational skills.

"But you just need the practice. Besides, you'll have help."

I look up with interest "There'll be a godfather? Who?"

Her brown chestnut eyes look at me guiltily. My own eyes widen. Not-

"Four."

Well, this is abso-freaking-lutely wonderful.

"Before you start to rant," she cuts in, noticing my expression, "he's great with kids-"

I try to imagine Four holding a screaming toddler. Uh, no.

"and honestly, out of Zeke, Uriah, and Four, who would you pick to watch over your infant child in the unfortunate event that you passed away?"

She's got me there. I'm still confused, though.

"Since when were you _that_ close to Four? Last I checked he was just Will's older, aggravating, distant cousin."

She stares at me. "You really have missed a lot while you were away, Tris."

That nags at me, but I push it aside. "So, what have I missed?"

As she fills me in on Aléjandro (Zeke and Shauna's pride and joy/toddler), the whole Uriah/Marlene/Lynn thing, and years worth of gossip, I can almost forget that I have to work with Four the idiot. Almost.

I mean, who just _kisses_ somebody they obviously _hate_ and who obviously hates them back and just leaves?

"Oh, and by the way," Christina adds, "We might ask you two to babysit."

_No._ "You are a despicable human being," I moan.

She shrugs. "I know." We share a smile. It's been a long time since I've really talked with Christina, and I've missed it.

"Why isn't Will here?" I ask.

She smirks. "He's telling Four. I think he's doing it now because he was scared of your reaction, though."

I snigger.

We pay and exit, chatting as we walk to meet up with the gang. And everything is all right.

* * *

><p>My good mood instantly evaporates when I see a brooding Four slouching behind all of my friends. A part of me comments on how handsome he looks even with a scowl on his face. I tell that part of me to shut up. Immediately.<p>

_But he really is cute-_

Shut _up,_ me, I think.

Marlene squeals when she sees me. "Tris! I haven't seen you in so long." Her smile is large and genuine. I offer one back.

Uriah high fives me, Zeke gives me a pat-hug-shoulder thing, Shauna actually hugs me, Marlene nearly strangles me, and Will gives me an easy grin. Lynn messes up my hair with a "Tris."

Four won't meet my eyes, and when Uriah announces a catch-up at his brother's place, I sigh. Cooperating with him is going to be _so much fun._

* * *

><p>We all decide to camp out at the Pedrad's. We are assigned tents, but we all eventually make it outside to stare at the stars. Aléjandro somehow makes his way over to me.<p>

"Who are you?" His brown eyes stare at me suspiciously. I realize I haven't seen him since he was born, and my heart swells. Aléjandro hasn't had time to hate me yet. Maybe this will be different.

"Are you my mommy's friend? My daddy's friend?"

I nod.

He seems skeptical. I'm about to tell him my name, but then he sees Four and practically sprints to get over to him, trampling over my legs in the process.

"Four! Four! Four!"

For once Four actually smiles. "Sup, Alé?" He scuffles Aléjandro's hair and gives him a fist bump.

"Who's _that_, Uncle Four?" Aléjandro says, pointing a small finger at me. It's obvious from the admiring way he looks at Four to the way he hides behind him shyly that the two share a bond.

"Tris," I say loudly enough to answer Alé's question. Alé furrows his brow. He asks Four what my name is again.

Four nods at Aléjandro deeply as if he is about to spew out a great philosophical quandary about the most wonderful being on the earth, namely myself. But no, he merely cocks his head and focuses on Alé. There is a mischievous look in his blue-black eyes, and it makes me bite my lip. What is he planning?

"That," he begins, "is Mrs. Afro Girl."

Now, if I was a kid, I probably would've doubted the logic behind this remark, but apparently for Aléjandro, Four's word is law.

I reach out to hug him, whispering in his ear, "It's actually Tris."

He squirms away. There is still a seed of hope in my mind that he will not fall prey to Four's scheme. He won't, will he?

"Mrs. Afro Girl," he says, and I flop onto my sleeping bag. _Why _was Four born? To irritate the crap out of me, I suppose.

I tap Alé on the shoulder, hoping to save him from the eternal clutches of the demon (Four).

He screeches, "Mrs. Afro Girl is being a _meanie_!"

And I was on _such_ a good streak there. Another day, another crying kid to add to my conscience.

Everyone looks at Alé, who is pointing an accusatory finger in my direction. Uriah is the first to comment.

"Mrs. _What_ now?"

"Afro Girl, Uri," explains Alé in the most condescending voice a two-year old has. Four sniggers.

"What is it, Uncle Four?"

"Nothing."

Christina butts in. "What he means to say is-" I shoot her a grateful look.

"Mrs. Afro Girl of the planet Zanzibar."

I take said gratefulness and warm feelings away.

Marlene giggles. "Nah, it's Mrs. Afro Girl, _Queen_ of the planet Zanzibar."

"Who only eats loompahs," Lynn adds.

Uriah grins. "And loves hot pink."

"All she wants for Christmas is her two front teeth," Shauna interjects.

Will catches on. "Every day she brushes her teeth with a Tootsie Roll."

"And she _absolutely adores _make-up and Hello Kitty." Zeke finishes.

"You are all childish," I groan. Aléjandro merely seems confused.

"I'm just gonna call you Aunty Tris."

"As in the aunt to his uncle?" I immediately ask, pointing over my shoulder at a now frozen Four.

But Alé seems to be asleep. Shauna winks at me and carries her little monster to bed.

"Who's ready for some_ Never Have I Ever?_" crows Marlene.

Twenty minutes into the game, I still have six fingers up. Four-ironically-has three.

It is my turn. "Never have I ever…had sex." It's true.

Christina points to her semi-swollen stomach. "You all know my answer." She, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah and Marlene all put a finger down.

So, the great Four is in a group with Lynn and I? Interesting. I sneak a look at his face. He is making a point to not so much as glance at anyone, though his eyes do connect with me for one brief instant.

The game ends after a few more rounds ("Never have I ever watched My Little Pony…and hated it.") and we decide to hit the hay, laughing at the day's antics as we do so.

Finally, I feel complete.

Maybe moving back was a good choice.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a plot bunny that simply would not go away. Hopefully this is pretty nice! I'll probably continue it after I finish up <strong>_**and of course they were listening, **_**my other multi-chap story, but only if I can get 10 reviews. To clear things up: Tris is 26. (You can probably figure out everyone else now.) She stayed in London for a bit after college, but is going to stay back in Chicago now. This is a Modern AU, and there will be Fourtris. Don't worry. There are so many high school and college fics; I decided to do something different.**

_**Important Questions:**_

**Uriah/Marlene or Lynn/Marlene? I honestly can't decide (which is why there weren't really any cute moments in this chapter). I love them both! Also, I need a name for Christina's baby. Thoughts? **

**Thanks a bunch! 10 reviews and I will update (after aoctwl is finished). If you have any questions, just PM me or ask it in a review.**


	2. Days 1 and 45

Day 1 of being a (pre) godmother: More Monsters (kids, whatever) and Four is Still a Jerk

When we wake up the next morning, it's easy to tell who are the morning people, even for me, and I've been gone for eight years.

(Needless to say, the Pedrad backyard is quite a sight for someone who got about five hours of sleep.)

Observing the yard, I take some close up footage/narration in my head as I watch my wacky friends. Still sleeping (aka will be woken up with a big bucket of ice water), there is

**a) Shauna (that girl could sleep through an earthquake)**

** b) Uriah (who I have recently discovered snores like an elephant)**

That's going to be fun. I consider calling dibs on waking up Uriah, but it's probably already decided who will do it.

Looking as if they didn't sleep for a decade and will die without coffee, there is

**a) Me (I don't have a mirror, but I'm sure I don't look so hot and I feel even worse)**

** b) Zeke (to be fair, he has to deal with ****the devil's minion**** Alé so I don't really blame him)**

** c) Will (this kid has coffee running through his veins instead of blood. He smells like coffee. His soul is made of coffee. Caffeine is his only purpose for living. He needs coffee to speak coherent sentences. His brain runs on coffee. He smells like coffee. Will **_**is **_**coffee)**

Looking as though they are wired on happy juice we have

**a) Christina (is this a hormonal thing or is she always bouncing off of the walls)**

** b) Marlene (who has prepared breakfast, put away the unused tents, saved the universe, and mowed the lawn all at 4:30 am and is now evidently bored, sorting our pajamas by most color coded, cutest, comfiest, and saddest. It gives me a headache just looking at her)**

And last but not least, the most-likely-to-kill-a-man-and-look-good-while-doing-it-even-though-they-probably-just-escaped-from-jail people

**a) Lynn (is this surprising)**

** b) Four (who is giving the best intimidating wolf stares one can give while wearing a batman onesie and is currently staring into the abyss, and when I smiled at him looked at me like **_**get away from me, creep **_**which made my blood run cold.****Reminds me why I hate him, really).**

Long story short, it is one of those mornings when the sky is holding it's breath, your friends are catatonic, and you are rolling your eyes at the universe.

I, for one, am happy to be here anyways.

I smile at Marlene, who has decided to wake up Uriah. I want to see his face when it happens, but my plastic lawn chair is too comfortable to leave, sort of. I also want Mar and Uriah to have a little alone time.

Drifting off into thought, my gaze transfers to Four, who is smirking. Shauna, it seems, was just woken up by Zeke and is now half-heartedly beating him over the head with a pillow. Zeke is putting his hands up in surrender, and I laugh.

"Anyone want to watch a movie?" asks Christina. I groan. I love her to pieces, but Christina talks a_ lot_ during movies. She did move here from Candor.

"Umm…" says Will, looking apprehensive. He must be on the same track as I am. Chris looks at him, her eyebrows raised. I cannot read her face-is she amused, or annoyed, or both?

"What?" she challenges.

Will is saved from answering by a sudden entrance; Marlene, who is tugging a dripping wet Uriah behind her.

"We have an announcement to make," she begins.

Uriah beams. "I'm pregnant! And engaged!"

We stare at him blankly.

"Oh," he stammers out, turning red, "I mean, we're pregnant, well, no, _Mar's _pregnant, but _we're _engaged-did I get that right, Mar?"

Marlene gives him a bemused smile. "Yeah. Well, you tried, anyways."

We burst into a round of applause, hugs, and laughs. Zeke asks if there are any more pregnancies, and if there are to please tell him now so he can buy all the presents in one go. Four assures Zeke that he's not pregnant. I would laugh, but then I remember the cruel look from earlier and the smile slips off my face.

Mar says Lynn is the godmother (she and I exchange godmotherly fist bumps) and the wedding is planned for May. Uriah nods along; grinning like he's five and it is Christmas morning. Every once and a while he'll look at Mar and his face will light up staring at her, memorizing her features. I feel partially jealous. No one has ever looked at me like that. Well, Al doesn't count. No one I want to look at me like that looks at me like that.

I see it in the way Will smirks at Christina and puts a hand over hers, in the way Zeke and Shauna laugh with each other and share a kiss, holding Alé between them, in the way my parents would slow dance when they thought Caleb and I were asleep.

I want that feeling. For no particular reason I look at Four at this thought, who is pretending to chat seriously with Aléjandro. He actually looks good, and kind, and sweet, joking around with Alé. Maybe I was judging him wrong.

Thinking like this makes me think of our kiss-sour and sweet, rushed and soft, surprising and unsurprising, and that terrible feeling where I felt content, like this was destiny. _This only proves he's a good kisser, _I told myself then. _Not that you like him. That would be stupid._

* * *

><p>I walk over to say hi. <em>Start anew, Tris, <em>I command myself.

Four looks my up and down, scrutinizing my sweats and old soccer jersey, and I feel my skin crawl. I want to shout that he can't judge, he's standing with bedhead in a batman onsie on the grass, but I manage to shut my mouth.

Alé does not look at me that coolly, but instead shies away.

"It's Auntie," he whispers into Four's collarbone. I feel my cheeks redden. _Trust the monster to make things more awkward._

"Why are you over here?" Four asks.

"I thought, since we were godmother and godfather, we might as well not be at each other's throats the whole time," I say.

Four does not respond, just glances down at my small frame again. I indignantly cross my arms and turn away. I know I'm short, but can he at least make an effort to look at my face instead of the top of my head? Everyone else does.

"Ok_ayyy, _that went well," I mutter, heading to the coffee carafe and pouring myself a mug. Looks like Four the stony jerk is officially back. Let's throw a party.

I can feel his gaze upon me now, but I refuse to stare back. If he doesn't pay attention to me when I talk to him, why should I? Even though he's staring, not talking.

Wait. Four is staring at me?

I freeze, unable to turn around. What if he knows I still think about that kiss? Does he still think about that kiss? _What?_

My coffee cup slips from my fingers and spills onto the dirt, cracking into a thousand pieces. I barely register the mug's crash, or the steaming liquid racing towards my bare feet.

Christina takes care of that problem for me.

"Tris!" she yells, tugging me out of the danger zone. "You okay?"

"Fine, just…zoned out." I say. My eyes sweep over the group, who are looking at me worriedly. I try not to let my gaze linger on Four, whose face is blank. In a desperate attempt to call attention away from myself, I ask "How about a movie?"

Chris punches her fist in the air, triumphant. Will whispers in my ear, "Make it something you've seen before. You'll never be able to hear, much less understand a new one with this gang."

I agree.

On the way in, Four says, "Tris."

I give him a questioning look, letting Shana and Lynn file around me. "What?"

"Be careful," is all he utters before he and a dozing Alé slip past me into the house.

We watch _Singing in the Rain_, which I barely register because I am too busy thinking about what Four said.

Why does _he_ care? All he's done is watch be bullied and ignore me. "Be _careful_?" Too late now, jerk.

I am not sixteen anymore.

* * *

><p><span>Day 45 of pre-godmotherness:<span> Names, Girlfriends and Taxi Cabs

Pregnant ladies are extremely hard to negotiate with, as I learn from being around Chris and Mar.

Four and I, designated baby helpers, have just been shoved in a taxi to get to Lynn's apparent girlfriend's business because they sell baby stuff, which is confusing and hard to register before you add in the fifteen degree weather. Try to resist? Please. Christina and Marlene give death glares worse than Four's, I've learned.

I read the address (written in Chris's illegible handwriting) to the non-English speaking driver numerous times before giving up and passing all responsibility to Four, who thankfully paid attention in Foreign Language and is now communicating in broken French to the driver. It is freezing outside and I am thankful for the cab's warm interior.

When we get out in uptown Chicago, Four and I begin run to where we can see Lynn waving at us from inside a warm, cozy looking shop hidden amongst the loud skyscrapers. I can see my breath when I pant, sprinting to get out of the crisp winter air.

"Since when did Lynn have a girlfriend?" I ask Four while waiting at the stoplight. He shivers impatiently.

"Her name is Lauren. Apparently she is assistant manager to this company that designs baby clothing, strollers, stuff like that. Didn't you know?"

I purse my lips, frustrated. Is he trying to remind me that I basically left the group for almost a decade? "No, I didn't."

"Huh."

The light changes, and we receive a few looks for leaping across the sidewalk like gazelles, but most let it slide. People here have seen stranger ways of running.

The door jingles when we all but crash into it, desperate for warmth. If there is one thing Four and I have in common, it is a distaste for cool weather. I'm not crazy about scorching heat either, but it definitely beats the cold you can feel in your bones like today's weather.

Lauren, who has long brown hair and warm green eyes, invites us inside. The first thing she says is, "Cold out there, huh?" with a smirk.

She reminds me of Lynn. I can see why they're together.

Before we left, Chris and Mar asked for some magazines from the store, a few photos, to buy all the stuff on their wish list, and a large jar of pickles, preferably with peanut butter. I have decided never to be pregnant.

Lauren gives us a tour, with her boss Juanita, who has told Four to call her Nita, flirted with him three times already and I have decided is not to be trusted, tagging along. Lauren is very helpful in picking out baby stuff I think Christina and Marlene will like-when she isn't kissing Lynn, that is. Nita just giggles and follows Four around the store. I wonder if she knows just how desperate she looks.

A half an hour passes, and I have never wanted to leave a place as much in my life. I mean, the store is fine-if you like baby stuff, which I don't really care about-but Nita is getting on my last nerve. She'll throw me glares whenever I ask Four if we're done yet or if Mar would like a blue or green or pink or red pacifier for her baby boy. Tapping my foot impatiently, I wait for Four to get the message. _We're done, have been for a while now, and can we please leave? _I'm hating the little pangs I get when Nita laughs at whatever Four says and I feel like I want to punch her. It's none of my business, and plus, it's Four. Why do I care?

Eventually Lynn tells from my glowers that this is killing me and escorts us to another cab, where we sit in cool silence the whole way to Christina's place.

* * *

><p>Four leaves immediately after we drop off everything, but I stay behind to talk to Chris.<p>

"Hey," I say. "Do you have a name for the kid yet?" Christina is having a girl, and couldn't be happier.

"Yeah!" she waddles over to me, and I laugh as she narrowly avoids tripping over her new crib. "Want to know?"

I straighten up. She'll tell me?

"Nora Skylar Beckett." She grins.

"Ooh," I chorus. It's a very pretty name. "Do you know if Mar has picked out a name yet?"

Mar pokes her head into the room. "Logan Samuel Pedrad."

"Gorgeous," we praise.

As they survey the stuff Four and I blindly purchased with Lauren's help with comments like "Hmm" and "Well" and "Ooh", I think hard about whether Four had enjoyed Nita's attention. Did he flirt back? Why do I care?

Do I want Four to flirt with _me_?

As soon as I think of it I wish I hadn't, for just like the blue eyes, the thought stays with me the whole day. I begin to imagine dating Four, and the handsome way he stares at people, and how my head would perfectly fit on his chest, but then I catch myself and shudder, earning several concerned gazes at dinner. As Zeke then begins to tell the tale of how he lost Alé in the supermarket and found him twenty minutes later pigging out in the ice cream aisle, I can't even listen, consumed by the outrageous thought that Four and I would work well together.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are very lucky for the quick update. I had a lot of extra time and decided to sit down and type! Most updates will take two to four weeks. Polls on my profile are active, if you want to check that out, and hope you liked the chapter! The reviews were amazing and made me smile so much. Loved the name ideas! Thanks especially to the guest Kingdom Kid and the user FantabulousDivergentGal, who wrote astoundingly sweet reviews. Lets get 25 reviews for the next chapter, please. The answer to last chapter's question, as you can see, was an outburst of UriahMarlene. :)**

**Survey Question: What character should be introduced to the story?**

**-Peter**

**-Jeanine**

**-Eric**

**-Susan**

**-Caleb**

**-Other **

**I've decided to put coffee in every chapter, hence the title. I don't even know why, as I don't particularly like drinking it. Thanks for reading! I wasn't expecting all the positive feedback. Please review. Also, I don't own Divergent.**


	3. Day 60

Day 60 of almost being a godmother: Old Frenemies and Almost-Friends

Peter Hayes is not an entirely welcome sight to see after coming home from a fun girl's night (not an oxymoron, I have recently realized) and certainly not an expected one, but I invite him in anyways.

"Tris!" He exclaims when I reach my door with the key. "Glad to see you. Can you let me in?" Then he shoots me a sweet smile that has charmed so many girls, but I just sigh in response. There is no emotion in my reply other than exhaustion.

"Great to see you, Peter."

You wouldn't think one would just let in an untrustworthy guy like Peter into their house, but Peter and I go way back. Sort of. We met in London on our first day of college, and he tried to bully me. I quickly proved him wrong in thinking that I was weak, and as a result I earned my very first British friend. He liked to joke that he only kept me close so he could use my "amazing strength".

Peter's jokes always had that nasty undertone of cruelty, and I knew that right under the friendly face he showed me on a daily basis was an awful person. Still, it was nice to have a friend. Not someone to trust, of course, but someone to know was there to be a friend, sort of. Peter always was under the impression that I needed him more than he needed me. I let him keep that thought. It wasn't hurting me, and it was a nice thing to be underestimated when you're dealing with Peter.

Moving back to Dauntless, I realized I had forgotten what friendship _actually_ was, which was most certainly not grimacing at Peter's descriptions of wrestling matches he had dominated in and watching Edward and Myra kiss like the world was about to end.

So I put my key in the door and let this semi-friendly man I hadn't seen in six months into my house. As you do.

Peter looked around my apartment. He is never easily pleased, and I wince, wishing I had done laundry or straightened up.

"This is quite an apathetic cleaning situation, you realize." There is no joke in his tone like there would be in Christina's or Four's if they ever said something so condescending. I decide I have not missed him.

"Well, it has been such a pleasure seeing you again. Can I get you something to drink? Or will you be on your way?" I stress _on your way_ to no avail; Peter keeps picking up my photographs.

I smile at them fondly although I feel no such feelings for the boy holding them.

Lynn and Zeke jumping up and down and pretending to play electric guitars at Lauren's party.

Shauna and I giving bunny ears to a sleeping Christina.

Will, Uriah, and Marlene pushing each other into pools.

Susan and Caleb hugging Mom, Dad and I.

The largest photo in the middle is a candid presented to me by Uriah, an avid photographer when he isn't staring longingly at Marlene. (Several times we have teased him for the fact that his camera seems to like her the best out of all of us.) This particular picture is of Four and I on the Ferris Wheel.

Everyone had paired off except us, and what nobody told me until the last minute is that Four seems to be deathly afraid of heights.

The entire ride we had argued and got mad at and teased each other (okay, maybe that was mostly me) but Uriah's camera seems to capture one peaceful, sweet moment. Looking at it closer, I can deduce I just made a joke at his expense and am doubled over laughing while he is looking at me in wonder, smiling for a split second. Is it just me, or our hands almost touching?

Huh.

"Who are these people?" Peter frowns.

"Who are you?" asks a voice from the doorway, and I curse inwardly. It's Four, complete with awful timing, his bright blue eyes surveying Peter in a way I cannot comprehend. Is he annoyed? Angry?

"What are you doing here?" I ask incredulously.

Peter ignores Four's sudden entrance and asks again, this time more demandingly, "I said, who are these people?"

"My friends," I say, distractedly, surveying Four. He looks troubled by Peter's presence.

"You have friends?"

"Yes. I do have friends other than you."

"Again, who are you?" Four drawls.

Peter presses on. "Why are you friends with these dumbas-"

"Peter! You don't even know them!" I reprimand at the same time Christina marches in with a "_Hey!_" Her expression quickly turns to shock as she looks over Peter's face.

"Peter?"

Peter blinks.

"I knew you. From Candor." Christina says narrowing her eyes like what she remembers is nothing good.

"I thought you said you grew up in England," I say.

"I did. Your-" he spits the word out-"_friend_ is a dirty liar. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find a hotel away from this lame neighborhood." He turns on his heel to exit, but is blocked by Four (who is about half a foot taller than him). The two have a staring contest of male alpha dog-ness, and I am not sure who is triumphant when Four raises a eyebrow, smirks, and steps aside to let Peter through. Peter attempts to knock his suitcase into Four, but he sidesteps easily, leaving Peter tripping out the door with wounded pride.

"So, who was that guy?" He asks, flopping down on the couch and helping himself to some of the chips and guacamole I had hastily put out for Peter.

"That was Peter," I sigh.

"I knew him! From Candor!" Christina protests. "And I am not a liar."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Even if you wanted to be."

She nods. "True."

"Peter," I begin after a prompting look from Four, "was my, well, you could say _friend_ from college."

"Was he always like that?" Four inquires.

"A jerk, annoying, an idiot…" Christina supplies helpfully, as if trying to jog my memory. I sigh, lost in the thought of Peter and Four and who had won the apparent fight.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Why are you guys dropping by? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"I was hoping, well, Zeke and Shauna were hoping that you could watch Alé for them? They haven't been on a proper date in months."

"And you two were sent because…?"

She gives me a sheepish smile. "We figured you wouldn't kill your best friend-"

I give her a look.

"Yeah," she admits. "Not a well thought-out plan, I must say. But I am pregnant, so that has to count for _something_."

Four adds in, "And I'm intimidating enough to-"

Christina and I both snort.

"What?"

"Hanging out with all of these babies/soon-to-be-babies has turned you into a big softie," I tell him not without a hint of laughter, noticing how the light reflects on his layered, dark blue eyes. He stares straight back and a contest, I can tell, has begun; neither of us is blinking and I am quickly becoming immersed in the swirls of his eyes.

Christina helps herself to a chip and purposefully crunches on it extremely loudly, but I am so determined not to blink that I don't even register the noise.

Eventually Four clears his throat and pulls back, averting his gaze from my own, and I exit the apartment triumphantly.

* * *

><p>In the parking lot, I can see Uriah's red minivan. Marlene is sitting in the driver's seat, Will is in shotgun, and Alé is in the very back in a car seat.<p>

Getting closer, I can see Marlene's open-fingered black leather driving gloves, and that Will is furiously texting Zeke, who responds only with emojis. Shauna is in the back alongside her son, and they are playing peek-a-boo. That, as I have learned previously, is a game that never gets old with Alé, and Shauna will likely be playing until she leaves for her date.

Christina slides in the way back with Shauna before I can protest and shoos me away as I do. Reluctantly, I grab the seat next to Four in the middle, and try to ignore our close proximity. There is a gap of space, but it's not much, and Four's elbow takes up much of that room. When our hands brush up against one another, I blush, pull my hand away and pretend that there isn't a shiver running up my spine.

"Mommy?" Alé asks, playing with Shauna's wedding ring. "What's that?"

"It's a wedding ring. It shows that you're married to someone else." Shauna explains.

"How did you get it?"

"Daddy gave it to me. That showed that we were engaged. Then we got married."

"Chrissy? Do you have one?" Alé, who apparently now is allowed to call Chris her abhorred nickname, asks her.

"Yeah," she grins, and shows him hers.

"How do you get _entageged?_" Alé asks me this time, stupefied.

"The person you love asks you to marry them, and you say yes." I respond.

"How did you get entagegend, Mommy?"

Shauna laughs. "Well, Daddy and I were arguing over the tiniest little thing-"

Four coughs and makes I contact with me. I don't even turn away from the friendly gesture, just understand the look to mean _sure it was_ and nod back.

That is what I understand to be progress in the land of hated acquaintances.

"It was!" Shauna defends. We give her the benefit of the doubt and let her continue. "Finally we were shouting and out of the blue, he asks me to marry him! I say yes, of course, and then we continue fighting."

The story cracks me up every time, not particularly because it's that funny, but the way Shauna tells it; bewilderedly, like she cannot figure out her past actions nor Zeke's. I can tell she thinks of it as some kind of dream; caught up in the moment, and confusing, and wonderful.

"Marly?" Alé questioned.

She begins, keeping her eyes firmly on the road. "Well, I had just woken up Uriah from sleeping, and he knew I was pregnant, and he blearily looked up at me and smiled, saying, 'Hey, Mar.' just like he always did. And we both kind of realized that we wanted to get married, right then. The ring was in his back pocket, which must have been fun to sleep on, and it was kinda wet…but it was perfect." I grin. Cuties.

Alé nods like this satisfies him and turns to Christina. "Chrissy?"

"Shi-shoot." She catches herself. "Umm…"

Will looks back to her and shoots her a smirk. "It's alright. You can tell them."

Chris sighs. "Fine.

"So we're playing some video game at Will's apartment, and we are both losing terrifically-"

Will interjects. "I was letting you win."

"_Sure. _And I had a ring. I was going to propose later that day. We were just in pajamas, and there were junk food bags everywhere on the floor…" she shudders. "It was a mess. But we were feeling so happy that I just decided to spring it on him, right?"

I lean towards Christina in anticipation, nearly knocking Four's head in the process. Will looks as if he is remembering what happens next, and it can't be good. (For them, I mean. For us, it will be hilarious.) Shauna and Marlene are both intently listening as well. Alé looks entertained.

"Then, of course, Will pulled out his ring as soon as I pulled out mine."

"Great minds think alike," Marlene inputs, trying not to burst out in laughter.

I am shaking with suppressed hysteria and Shauna doesn't look much better.

Christina sighs. "And…and then-"

"Then," Will cuts in, "We looked at each other, shrugged, _tossed the rings at each other, _and kept playing like nothing happened. I beat her in the game, by the way."

Again, Four and I exchange looks. We have to get saner friends.

"I just have to stop getting shot in the jaw," says Christina. "Then I'm sure to beat your sorry a-"

Shauna stops her just in time with a loud cough.

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Trissy?" Alé asks me sweetly. I have to admit, he's grown on me. "Are you married?" I shake my head no.

"Four? Are you married?" Four does the same.

Alé looks at the both of us. "Oh. Are you going to be married? Like mommy said? Entageged?"

"Engaged," I automatically correct. For good measure I add a "And, no."

"Okay," Alé says, surveying us suspiciously before drifting off to sleep. The car pulls up to Chris's house, where she and Will get off. The next stop is to Mar's place, where we can walk to Zeke and Shauna's house from.

* * *

><p>Babysitting, I have found, is mostly watching Alé sleep and mooching off of Zeke and Shauna's stuff.<p>

And spending "bonding time" with Four, who is not quite as aggravating as I remember him. Quite.

It started like any forced time spent with a sworn enemy watching a toddler would: badly. But then slowly we realized that it took way more energy to detest one another than to eat nachos and watch cop shows, chick flicks and the like together on a nice cozy couch. Some things are simply more important than eight-year-old grudges.

As soon as I have soothed Aléjandro to sleep again after his temper tantrum ("Don't go, Mommy and Daddy!") I practically run down to where Four has collapsed on the couch.

"Pass me the remote, Four," I sigh. Tonight is my turn to pick what we watch.

"Singing in the Rain?" He shudders.

"Shush. You'll like it." I pass him the Doritos.

(There is not anything better to form the closeness of two people than the everlasting, indestructible friendship sealing glue that is Netflix.)

Halfway through, Four is engrossed. I resist the urge to laugh. He is staring at the screen with cheese dust on his chin; his mouth is open. I also resist the urge to kiss the junk food dust off of him. I shake the thought off and turn my attention back to the movie.

* * *

><p>When Zeke and Shauna come back, they are radiant. "Zeke forgot the tickets to the play," Shauna tells me breathlessly, "so we went bowling and danced in the park. I guess we let the time get away from us-thanks for watching Alé!"<p>

"Of course," I respond. I watch her eyes survey the spotless house. Four and I do a fine job of cleaning up after ourselves when I needle him to help me. In fact, nobody has noticed what we do-

Except, that might not last, as Four still has Cheetos dust on his chin.

Dang it.

I call him over quickly, cursing myself in my head for what I am planning to do. Desperate times call for desperate measures, I tell myself, which in no way lessens my feelings toward what I have to do.

"What?" he asks me, puzzled.

I raise myself on my tiptoes and begin to wipe his chin with my thumb, which I had doused in water from the kitchen. I am reminded for a second of my mother, who would have done this thing to Caleb and I when we were kids. He looks down at me, bemused. "What are you _doing?_"

I don't answer until I am sure it is all gone. "Nothing," I reply airily.

"O_kay,_" Zeke comments. "That was strange."

* * *

><p>When we all but run out, Four pats on his chin like he can't believe what just happened. "What <em>was <em>that?" He tries to hiss, but he can't really be that mad at me, because he is wearing his slightly bemused grin.

"You still had stuff on your face!" I inform him, almost laughing. We have escaped the danger zone, not that Zeke and Shauna would do anything if they found out what we liked to do, but it is fun to pretend to be stealthy.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I repeat. He looks dumbfounded.

"I can't believe we were almost caught because I had food on my chin."

"You better believe it, number boy." I jest. This new habit of joking around with Four is foreign to me, but I do enjoy it. Though we do not act much like it in front of our friends, Four and I get along fairly well.

I am about to cross the street when he grabs my hand, pulling me back. I turn to him in confusion before noticing the large truck that was speedily turning.

"Thanks," I gasp.

He gives me a small smile.

I notice that he does not drop my hand until we have crossed the street, and try not to float the entire way home.

* * *

><p>Cuties. How's that for a little fluff? So for now, Tobias and Tris will be very chill buddies. With like, adorable little awkward moments. Cause they're meant to be and all that stuff. There will be more Peter, do watch out for that! I think Caleb and Susan will make little cameos as well. You all are so sweet with the reviews! <strong>Can we get to 40 or 45 for the next chapter? As always, check out my poll on the profile. <em>And, I'm a beta! Yay!<em>**

**Q: What should happen next?**

-Uriah/Marlene Wedding

-Christina having her baby

-Big blowout with Peter

_(Give me the order, if you want.)_


	4. The Wedding (Part 1)

Day 75: Wedding Preparation (Part 1)

Once upon a time, there will be a day that my friends will not drag me around on completely unnecessary shopping trips and have totally unjustified panic attacks while I have to sit there watching my life blow up in my face.

This is not that time.

Marlene is taking us to pick out her wedding gown and we get to look at our bridesmaid dresses because the boys are all out doing whatever it is they do, and normally it wouldn't be that bad, but of course normally I am not receiving borderline threatening texts from Peter and confusing ones from Four.

"Perfect," Shauna breathes for the millionth time today as Marlene comes out in yet another dress, but this time I can see why. The lace practically swoops across the dress and the back is wonderfully detailed, with open shoulders and gorgeous ribbon. I wouldn't have picked it, the length would slow me down, but it accentuates Marlene's lovely figure; she looks radiant in it.

"Pretty," Lynn comments, taking a good long look at her striking best friend.

Christina seems to take offense to this. "_Pretty? _Who cares about pretty at a wedding? This girl is goddamn magnificent! It took ages to find this dress. Everyone is going to notice her. They _better_. Look at her! She's gorgeous! Marlene deserves more than a little _pretty_ after all of this work." She stomps over to Lynn and sets her shoulders so she's looking at Mar directly in the position I suppose would be ideal to view her attire in. "Honor. The. Dress."

Shauna and I suddenly develop an inexplicable interest in the bridesmaid's dresses directly opposite where Christina currently stands. I am studying a creamy lace one, while Shauna seems drawn to one with bows.

Ruffling through the overly stocked racks of "vintage" dresses gets boring quickly, and I find myself the victim of an unhappy fate: two text conversations at once.

_How's dressing up going? _Four asks. I can practically see his smirk through the screen. _As you'd expect_, I text back. _Pretty…interesting. _

He sends me a sad-looking face, and I suppress a grin.

My phone buzzes, but its only Peter. _Who are you hanging with this time, stiff? _My grin drops. For a brief moment of bliss, I had forgotten that Peter was back. That he was mad at me.

_Or have they abandoned you?_

I bite my lip. Peter just is trying to get under my skin, per usual. _Shut up, Peter. Don't be so mean_, I reply. I can't really believe that Peter has been so openly cruel lately. He had followed me to the Grocery Store yesterday and Four reports that he has been angrily pacing up and down the block outside where Four works. Everything has been so aggravating lately, but maybe the wedding will change that.

Christina grabs my phone and makes a growling noise when she sees who I'm texting, and an even bigger one escapes her throat when she reads what Peter was saying. I try to snatch it from Christina, but my arm isn't even long enough to touch her.

Finally she releases it back to me reluctantly. "I'm telling you, he's bad news," she states matter-of-factly.

I say nothing, agreeing quietly in my head.

"Now we need dresses for you girls!" chants the owner of the shop, Johanna. She has a content, sweet smile and a warm, confident voice. This does not make me any less uncomfortable with all of the frilly things I know I will have to try on.

Lynn goes first and finally picks a white dress with lace and flowers on the shoulders, shrugging when Mar tells her that she looks wonderful. Marlene has let us pick similar dresses instead of the same one, and I am grateful.

Then Christina goes in and eventually gets a strapless creamy dress with lace on the bottom. She does a little twirl for us and we laugh.

Shauna tries on an open-backed dress with a bow on the back and loves it, leaving me to pick something out to wear.

I set out to the racks, quickly realizing that the shop is stocked for much taller girls. I start off by picking anything that doesn't show too much skin and isn't covered with unnecessary extra-fancy flourishes. I'm about to go into the changing room, but a pretty white dress with a bow and a lace top catches my eye and I add that to my pile as well.

It is easy to rule out most of it from the uncomfortable stitching or awkward length some have. I pick up the white dress from earlier. The sleeves go a bit past my elbows and it goes to my mid thigh, and it is fun to move around in.

Shauna gives me a thumbs up when I exit, and Christina takes a picture to send to the gang.

"You all look absolutely lovely," Johanna declares. We all ring up our dresses and change back, paying the points needed to buy it all.

"Now, to help the boys with moving all of the stuff to the yard." Zeke and Shauna have a wonderful backyard, as I have recently discovered, and they have graciously allowed Uriah and Marlene to have their wedding there. It is a beautiful place to do it, I decide, with the birds chirping and the sun shining on the wild roses off to the side. There is quite a decent amount of space to set up and besides it is a small affair. Uriah and Marlene aren't inviting many people.

Lynn is the Maid of Honor and I have never seen her so excited about flowers and veils and columns and receptions and cakes before. She seems to be more accepting of "girly" things now that Hana reminded her that pink wasn't the enemy, just people who thought that girls weren't equal to boys.

I see Peter out of the corner of my eye storming furiously down the sidewalk and quickly switch to Christina's other side so he doesn't notice me, and it seems to work.

If only it would stay that way.

* * *

><p>The first person I see when I enter the yard is Four, setting up chairs. I offer some help, but he doesn't even look at me when he hands me a chair to set up. I bite my lip. Fine.<p>

The wedding is in two days and so far, the weather will be perfect. I am so distracted unfolding and setting the chairs in rows that it takes three calls for me to answer Peter.

"Peter," I start.

"Stiff," he answers. "This is your last chance to stop hanging around with those losers before we never accept you back again."

"I like my friends," I say, annoyed. Does Peter seriously think I want to go back to the times we had in London, where I was constantly undermined and ignored? He must have some other reason.

"You're weak, Stiff." The line goes dead.

Four notices my expression. "Who was that?"

I don't answer.

"Peter," he answers himself.

"I doesn't matter," I say, practically shoving a chair open and throwing it onto its spot. "Let's set up the table."

My phone bings with another message from Peter, and Four hesitates, about to do something. Then he slips his hand into mine. It's large, or maybe mine are too small, fitting over my hand like a well-worn glove. The gesture feels familiar and intimate at the same time, filling me with a sense of reassurance and warmth. "Don't look at it," he advises.

I flush and turn to get the tablecloth.

"What are you going to do for your honeymoon?" Shauna asks Uriah.

"Go skydiving, or zip lining. I forget which." Uriah's grin could reach the moon.

"Both," Marlene says. "If they allow pregnant women."

"We can sneak you past, I think, if we try," Uriah says. "They won't notice. They'll be distracted by my stunningly good looks."

"We'll see, Uri," Mar grins.

I turn back to Four, who motions for me to join him over with the florist. "Do you think they want orchids or tulips?"

"I don't know if it matters," I say. "Maybe both?"

"Excellent choice," he nods. "Fernando, I'd like you to meet Tris Prior, Dauntless prodigy with pretty classy taste." I flush more. He remembered? I was two years below him. Why would he have cared?

"She spent a long time in London," he adds in a joking whisper, "so she thinks she has better taste than all of us combined. Which may be true…but anyway, Tris, this is Fernando's part time job. He's from Erudite."

"I think I know you," I tell Fernando. He looks familiar, like I've seen him around before but never really knew him.

"I'm Cara's boyfriend," he tells me. "Maybe you know her?"

"Fernando!" shouts Will. "Great to see you. How's Elia?"

"You mean my junior florist over here?" Fernando replies. A little girl with short black hair, Elia, runs up to Will and hugs him.

"There you are, kid," Will says.

"Do I get a hug?" Christina asks. Elia sticks her tongue out and runs away from her. "Elia! Come on."

"Cute kid," Four says to Fernando. "She from Erudite?"

"Yeah," Fernando says proudly, almost like an older brother. "I'm training her for my job."

"Being a florist? Why are you doing this again?" I ask, confused. The Erudite do not strike me as being particularly fond of flowers.

"I'm doing an experiment: Does hanging out with flowers enhance a special part of your brain?"

"It doesn't," Elia drops in, her brown eyes shining with mischief, "but it's a nice break from codes, codes, codes, and chemistry, chemistry, chemistry."

"We don't _know _that it doesn't!"

"Yeah, right."

"Please excuse my scientifically close-minded partner here," Fernando says. "So, orchids and tulips, coming right up."

Four gives Elia and Fernando a goodbye wave as they exit. "Elia's an adorable kid."

"Yeah," I agree, looking up to watch his face. His nose is hooked and interesting, his eyes drawing me in every time. He looks tired, but pleased.

"Follow me, Tris. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p><span>Day 77:<span> The Wedding (Part 1)

It seems that no one has told Uriah of the "no seeing the bride before the wedding" rule, and Christina nearly yelled his ears off when he went to say hi.

(As Will says, "I've heard that pregnant women are supposed to glow, but then again Christina has always defied expectations." Christina responded with a "you're stuck with me" and started kissing him. Four and I actually had to leave the room.)

Marlene looks like an angel, her green eyes glistening like the emeralds at Erudite museum. She has a skip in her step like the old days, and is as radiant as a new mother or a bride; I suppose she is both, and you can tell.

Shauna is giving her a pep talk. "In the old days-"

Lynn groans. "You and Zeke got married four years ago. Stop acting like you are the old nostalgic grandparents, for crying out loud!" It's true. Shauna and Zeke have been the go-to for advice recently, and since then have been acting like they know all and have seen everything.

"Calm down, my dear sis. Now, in the old days, we had something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I know you modern folk might not-"

"Shauna," Christina reprimands. "We've got this. Old shoes, new dress, borrowed veil, and blue...underpants."

I blink. Well, then.

"TMI!" Lynn says, shuddering.

I set the veil on Mar's head. "Perfect." Chris has done her makeup, and Mar's fancy sandals are her grandmother's and vintage. The dress is gorgeous; the Amity designers have put much thought into it.

"Ready to go?"

"I've never been more ready in my life."

* * *

><p>Will nudges me while we're waiting to go down the aisle. "Uriah was panicking this whole time. He seems to think Mar secretly hates him and will run off with somebody else. It was kind of funny," he says.<p>

I smile. "You weren't much better."

"Don't remind me. Hey, you're up!"

I follow Shauna down the stepping stones and into the pavilion where Uriah stands, looking a strange mixture of being absolutely terrified, in awe, and excitement, but mostly completely in love. I resist the urge to giggle at his expression and focus on not tripping on the high heels I purchased without much thought, but then realized my clumsiness was multiplied in them. Instead of giving me height, they give the impression of a tilting baby giraffe trying to fit in with the adults. Unfortunately, explaining this to Christina did not exempt me from wearing them, and I am almost positive that I will fall.

_Four laughed at my theory when I explained it to him. "I hate being this…short," I had expressed, grumbling._

"_Have you ever seen the movie Legally Blonde?" he had responded._

"_Have _you_?"_

"_Well, she's upset at not being taken seriously because she's blonde, and the love interest tells her something along the lines of 'it's like a secret weapon. People don't expect much from you; they underestimate you. I want to see you use that'. And I'm not answering that question." he had said._

"_Would that make you the love interest in this situation?" I said before I could stop myself._

_He gave me a smile. "Maybe."_

_Then Peter had called me. "Don't answer," Four had said immediately. "He's just trying to set you up, to get you to blow up, but you're better than that. I know you are."_

"_Thanks," I say, and look away so he can't read my face._

"_No problem."_

I am jarred back to reality when I reach the altar, and see Ale as the ring bearer with an adorable little rose on his suit pocket. He gives me a smile and almost drops the rings as he does.

Marlene finally glides down the aisle on the arm of her father Ben, a congenial, vertically challenged man who I do not know very well. Uriah breaks into a beam when he sees her, and the whole room erupts into smiles and several handkerchiefs are taken out.

"Do you, Uriah Jonathan Pedrad, take Marlene Teresa Cole to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together?

"I will."

"Do you, Marlene Teresa Cole to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?"

"Duh!"

"What was that?" the Priest asks.

"I do. And I will."

"Ah. Well, if no one has any objections, you may kiss the bride."

As Uriah and Marlene share a determined kiss and Hana sobs quietly, the room erupting with euphoric tears and applause, I feel Four's hand on my shoulder.

"That'll be you someday," he whispers.

I fight to keep the proud, joyful tears welling up in my eyes from spilling down my cheeks and say, "You think so?" I resist the urge to add a "softie" onto the end.

"I know so."

* * *

><p><strong>Reasons why I have not updated:<strong>

**a) I'm a lousy person plus I have lots of projects**

**b) I invested waaaaaayyy too much energy in writing a one shot with the gang in it and FOURTRIS. Check it out ;) ;)**

**I'm very sorry. Anyways, thanks loads for the reviews (you all are SO SWEET). The poll on my profile will be closed soon, so visit that, and I'm a beta if you're interested! Plus, Elia is the awesome little girl from Insurgent who has about one scene who nobody but me cares about. My apologies if the wedding is terribly unrealistic. I haven't been to a wedding in eons.**

**Q: What age do you think I am based on my writing? Hint: greater than 3 and less than 103.**

**(This is going to be hilarious.)**

**(And honestly if you guess over thirty I might cry.)**

**Review review review! It makes me update faster. Goal: 65. **


End file.
